M4 Sherman
The M4 Sherman is a tier 2 American medium tank. Background Story The M4 Sherman was an American medium tank of WW2 with 50,000 tanks produced from 1942 up to 1945. The tank from the beginning was designed for mass production, being cheap, easy to maintain, simple, and reliable. Despite of these traits, the M4 Sherman was fast, well armored, and well armed making this tank the good-all-around armored vehicles that the Allies had sought for. It saw action in every corner of the globe under flags of different countries during the war. The Sherman saw service after the war up to the end of the 20th century with a total service life of 60 years. Playstyle Introduction - This tank is very similar to the Panzer 4 C, however, it is better than the Panzer 4 C in a few ways while only having minor sacrifices, it has slightly better armor than the Panzer 4 C, the gun is not a howitzer, making it able to shoot longer ranges, it also has more health than the Panzer 4 C which is a big factor. Support - This tank can be played the same way as the Panzer 4 C as a support tank, however, you can be riskier because you have more health so that you are able to somewhat brawl or fight at closer ranges. You should provide supporting fire for your team at the rear from about 200-300m away. You can get closer if you want because of your higher health. Sniper - Unlike the Panzer 4 C, this tank can actually be played as a decent sniper, it has an easy to learn shell-drop, as a sniper its recommended to snipe on high ground from 250-400m away, make sure to angle your armor at all times and try to stay in cover while shooting as your reverse speed isn't going to help you get away. You can tank some damage because of your higher health, you also have a quicker reload speed than the Panzer 4 C. Pros: ''' * Somewhat high penetration for its tier. * Decent maneuverability. * Healthpool is more than average for a Tier 2 tank. * High DPS, making it compete with the Panzer 4 C and the Jagdpanzer 38(t). * High DPM and quick reload speed. * Easy to learn shell-drop. '''Cons: * Armor can easily be penetrated by all tanks. * Horrible reverse speed at only 3 kph.Category:United States Trivia * Due to the US industry being unprepared to build the M4 Sherman in early 1940, the M3 Lee was made as a stop-gap solution. * Commonly known incorrectly as a "death trap" or the "right tank for the wrong war" * The last remaining Sherman in service was the Chilean M-60 Super Sherman which was finally removed from service between 1999 and 2003. * The M4 Sherman is the 3rd most produced tank of all time and the 2nd most produced tank of WW2. Category:Medium Tanks Category:Tier 2 Category:Non-Premium